the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by ETVKK
ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Animax, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Alexonian TV channel ATS Kids, Middle East TV channel MBC 3, Spacetoon, and Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, ABC Me, CBBC, ATS Kids, MBC 3, Spacetoon, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Animax, Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, YouTube Premium, YouTube Red, Disney XD, Fox Sports, NBC Sports, WWE, TheMonsterBlog.com, Animal Planet, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * ETVKK Party (1998-present) * Kids' WB El Kadsre (2002-present) * Top 3 (1998-present) * Freshly Squeezed (2005-present) * Little Big Shots El Kadare (2018-present) * What Now (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Youth Talk (2013-present) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? El Kadsre (2001-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Nick Arcade El Kadsre (2000-2004, 2016-present) (also aired on Nickelodeon) * WMAC Masters El Kadsre (1999-present) * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! El Kadsre (2015-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Jep! El Kadsre (2000-present) * Jamie's Got Tentacles! (2012-present) * Koof (2016-present) * Fanimals (2018-present) * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2018-present) * Warrior Cats (2007-present) * We Are Triplets (2019-present) * Jammingers (2019-present) Live-action programs * LazyTown Forever (2018-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) (Also aired on Teen TV) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Chucklevision (1998-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Magic x Warrior Magic Witch Pures (2019-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Spongebob Live Action (2018-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Five @ 305 (2018-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Odd Squad (2015-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (2018-present) * Selena Gomez's Lighthouse (2007-present) * I Am Frankie (2018-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * Traxxas Monster Truck Tour: Beyond the Track (2017-present) * Street Hawk (2018-present) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Bizaardvark (2016-present) * High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (2019-present) * The Red Green Show (2019-present) * Riverdale (2018-present) * Doctor Who (2012-present) * Marvel Hero Project (2019-present) * Home and Away (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) * The Cul-de-Sac (2016-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Ssundee (2018-present) * Kamen Rider Zero-One (2019-present) * Ultraman R/B (2019-present) * Not The Nine O'Clock News (2020-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2018-present) * Young Shledon (2018-present) * Roman Atwood's Day Dreams (2018-present) * Chikara (2007-present) * Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (2017-present) * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * The Casagrandes (2019-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * The Minimighty Kids (2017-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * Nutri Ventures (2016-present) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019-present) * Grizzly and the Lemmings (2017-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Geronimo Stilton (2011-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * The Zoo (2017-present) * Selena Go! (2015-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * Cyberchase (2002-present) * The Davincibles (2011-present) * Adventures in Diamond City (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (seasons 1-3) (1998-2008), (season 4) (2012-2013) & (season 5) (2017-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2007-present) * Barbie Dreamtopia (2017-present) * Rolling with the Ronks! (2018-present) * Hubert and Takako (2018-present) * Zig & Sharko (2011-present) * A New Kind of Magic (2018-present) * Kitty is Not a Cat (2018-present) * Angry Birds on The Run (2018-present) * Piggy Tales (2014-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016-present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018-present) * LOL Surprises (2019-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Looney Tunes (1998-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse (2018-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (2019-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Terrytitans (2017-present) * Sendokai Champions (2015-present) * Kiddyzuzaa Land (2019-present) * Gaju Bhai (2016-present) * Gattu Battu (2017-present) * Sab Jholmaal Hai (2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Extreme Football (2015-present) * Battle For B.F.D.I (2017-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Herman and Katnip's Adventures (2017-present) * ReBoot: The Guardian Code (2018-present) * My Knight and Me (2017-present) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2014-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-present) * The Barkers (2013-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Enchantimals (2018-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) * Sally Bollywood (2011-present) * Famous Amos (2013-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * Pell & Mell (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Ashley and the Cool Kidz (2017-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2014-present) * Pupz (2017-present) * Winx Club (2004-2016, 2019-present) * 44 Cats (2018-present) * Larva (2014-present) * Larva Island (2019-present) * Miniforce (2015-present) * Rabbids Invasion (2013-present) * Pearlie (2010-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * Star Wars Resistance (2019-present) * DuckTales (2017 series) (2017-present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Get Blake! (2015-present) * Tobot V (2019-present) * Marvel Mash-Ups (2013-present) * Wallace & Gromit (1999-present) * Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar (2020-present) * Taffy (2019-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-present) * Niko and the Sword of Light (2018-present) * Mia and Me (2016-present) * SciGirls (2013-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Ally and The Seashells (2017-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Ray Eilo: The Series (2018-present) * Zip Zip (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Furiki Wheels (2019-present) * The Snack World (2018-present) * Space Chickens in Space (2018-present) * Infinity Train (2019-present) * Hilda (2019-present) * Moka's Fabulous Adventures! (2019-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) * Marvel Spider-Man (2018-present) * New Looney Tunes (2018-present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) * Total Drama DramaRama (2018-present) * Mr. Magoo (reboot series) (2019-present) * Coach me if you can (2019-present) * Woody Woodpecker (2018-present) * Kiddyzuzaa Land (2018-present) * Go Away Unicorn (2018-present) * My Name's Vivian (2017-present) * Steven Universe (2014-present) * Dinocore (2016-present) * Mashed (2019-present) * 101 Dalmatian Street (2019-present) * Boris & Rufus (2019-present) * Amphilbia (2019-present) * Victor and Valentino (2019-present) * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs/Kulipari: Dream Walker (2016-present) * Moominvalley (2019-present) * The Dragon Prince (2018-present) * Miniforce X (2019-present) * Ninja Groovy (2005-present) Anime programs * Sailor Moon Crystal (2019-present) (Vid Media dub) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Pokemon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) (Also aired on Banushen Television) * Bakugan: Battle Planet (2018-present) * Bakugan: Beyond the Brawl (2019-present) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure (2019-present) * PriPara (2016-present) * Duel Masters: Follow series (2018-present) ** DM: Duel Masters (2018-2019) ** DM!: Duel Masters! (2019-present) * Kemono Friends (2017, 2019-present) * Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san (2018-present) * Ninja Hattori (1981 and 2012 animes) (1998-2004, 2014-present) * Welcome to the Japari Park (2018-present) * Chibi Maruko-Chan (1998-present) * My Hero Academia (2017-present) * Aikatsu Friends! (2019-present) * Ojarumaru (2001-present) * Rilu Rilu Fairilu (2017-present) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (2019-present) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2010, 2014-present with the Saban/Hasbro dub) * Mecard (2018-present) * Music Girls (2019-present) * Beyblade Burst Turbo (2019-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018-present) (also aired on KadsreTV stations) * The Return of Floral Magician Mary Bell (2018-present) * Math Blaster: Math Stars (2018-present) * Sherlock Hound Returns (2018-present) * Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2019) * Cardcaptors Clear Card (2018, 2019) * Cocotama Glitter (2019-present) * Okko's Inn (2019-present) * Virtual-san wa Miteiru (2019-present) * BanG Dream! (2018-present) * BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! ☆ Pico (2019-present) Music About songs are covered in ETVKK Party. Pop, rock, r&b, hip hop, alternative, indie and dance are popular choices for 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. On Monday, Wednesday, Fridays evening and repeats Saturday morning, about ten songs are covered in a 60 minute period under the name Self Radio Party. Pop, rock, r&b, hip hop, alternative, indie and dance are popular choices for 1990s, 2000s and 2010s.Sometimes, usually on Saturdays in the late afternoon, a show called Project Juice is aired. Six songs are on a wheel, but only three are played. The three which are not played are put on the next time, meaning three new songs are added every day. * Project Juice (2002-present) * The ETVKK Popshow (1998-present) * ETVKK Dancearound (1998-present) * ETVKK Rockz (1998-2004, 2011-present) * Top of the Pops 2 (2001-present) * ETVKK Hoedown (1998-present) * The Voice of Mix to Life (2017-present) * ETVKK Chart Show (2005-present) * Rage (2008-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Animax Musix (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre Japanese) * ETVKK Karaoke Show (2018-present) * Self Radio Party (2015-present) * Self Radio Daily Hit List (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * J-Pop Festival (2019-present) * Ginx Top 10 (2018-present) * Soupe Opéra (1998-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) (Also aired on BTV Me) * Monster Jam World Finals (2000-present) * Radio Disney Music Awards (2001-present) * WWE WrestleMania (1998-present) Others * After School Club (2013-present) * Ginx The First Hour (2014-present) * ETVKK Live (2011-present) * ETVKK Weekend Live (2013-present) * Gaming: A Strange Reality (1998-present) * Ginx Top 10 (2018-present) * Poubelles (2004-present) * Mise En Pils (Folded In Two) (2007-present) * Forky Asks A Question (2019-present) Preschool (ETVKK Jr.) * Sesame Street (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Play School El Kadsre (2019-present) * Bob the Builder (2000-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Thomas and Friends (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Paw Patrol (2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Go Jetters (2019-present) (also aired on ETVKPS) * Teletubbies (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Masha and The Bear (2019-present) * VeggieTales (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * The VeggieTales Show (2019-present) * Max & Ruby (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) (previously aired on Eight) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (2019-present) * Kids Hut (2019-present) * Dot (2019-present) * Bluey (2019-present) (also aired on KadsreTV stations) Re-aired programming * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * GG Bond (2006-present) * The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (2006-present) * Trolls of Troy (2016-present) * Lucky Fred (2013-present) * Clay Kids (2014-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2012-present) * National Geographic on ETVKK (2020-present) Upcoming programming Live-action programs * Kamen Rider Zero-One (2020) * Magic x Warrior Phantomirage! (2020) Animated programs * Micronauts (2019) * Garfield Originals (November 2019) * Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar (January 2020) * Ollie and Scoops (January 2020) * Sydney to the Max (February 2020) * The Owl House (2020) * My Little Pony: Pony Life (2020) * Spookiz (2020) Anime programs * Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV (2020) * Star Twinkle PreCure (2020) * Fruits Basket (2019) (2020) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster (2005-2011) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) * The Masked Ladyborg (2005-2006) * Magical Cyber Girl Tecknita (2014-2015) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014) * Mako Mermaids (2013-2016) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * The Real O'Neals (2016-2017) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-2017) * LazyTown (2004-2017) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Idol × Warrior Miracle Tunes! (2018-2019) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Games! (2003-2005) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Wishbone (2000-2002) * Groundling Marsh (1998-1999) * Barney & Friends (1998-2011) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2011) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1998-2001) * Cousin Skeeter (1999-2005) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Kirby Buckets (2015-2019) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2007-2009) * The Stanley Dynamic (2017-2019) * Zoboomafoo (2001-2003) * The Doodlebops (2004-2007) * Fraggle Rock (2006-2014) * Johnny and the Sprites (2006-2010) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-2018) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-2018) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-2019) * Ultraman Geed (2018-2019) * Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2019) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * The Hoobs (2002-2006) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Freaky (2003) * WCW Monday Nitro (1998-2001) * WCW Thunder (1998-2001) * WWE Superstars (2009-2016) * WWE Velocity (2002-2006) * WWF LiveWire (1999-2001) * WWF Jakked and Metal (1999-2002) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night (2000) * The Real O'Neals (2016-2017) Animated programs * Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007) * Planet Sketch (2006-2011) * A Town Called Panic (2005-2011) * Lola & Virginia (2009-2010) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) * Pucca (2007-2009) * Get Ed (2006-2007) * Dragon Booster (2005-2007) * A.T.O.M. (2005-2008) * ReBoot (1998-2001) * 6teen (2008-2012) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2017) * The ZhuZhus (2017-2018) * King of Atlantis (2017) * Lego Elves: Secrets of Elevndale (2017) * ToonMarty (2017) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-2016) * Angry Birds Stella (2014-2016) * Angry Birds Blues (2017) * Angry Birds BirLd Cup (2018) * Angry Birds Zero Gravity (2018) * Adventure Time (2010-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) (1999-2005) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2009) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-2017) * 3 Amigonauts (2017) * Arjun - Prince of Bali (2014-2016) * Stoked (2011-2015) * Lexi & Lottie Trusty Twin Adventures (2017-2018) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-2019) * Sonic Boom (2014-2017) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (2010) * Jem (2000-2004) * Danger Rangers (2005-2006) * Pound Puppies (2011-2014) * Totally Spies! (2002-2015) * The Amazing Spiez (2009-2012) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2011-2012) * Toad Patrol (2002-2005) * Ruby Gloom (2006-2008) * Detentionaire (2012-2016) * Slugterra (2013-2017) * The Doodlebops: Rockin' Road Show (2009-2010) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2005) * Braceface (2002-2005) * Wayside (2007-2010) * Tupu (2004-2012) * Kid vs. Kat (2013-2016) * Kaput and Zösky (2003-2004) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011-2012) * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky (2005-2011) * Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2017) * Peanuts (2017) * Danger & Eggs (2018) * DinoSquad (2007-2008) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-2019) * George of The Jungle (2007-2008, 2016-2017) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2006-2011) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) * Wired Years (2007-2008) * Rugrats (1998-2006) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (1998-2002) * Rocko's Modern Life (1998-2001) * Hey Arnold! (1998-2006) * The Angry Beavers (1998-2002) * CatDog (1999-2006) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2003) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2011) * Fireman Sam (1998-2011) (Moved to ETVKPS) * Postman Pat (1998-2011) (Moved to ETVKPS) * The Raccoons (2000-2007) * Atomic Puppet (2016-2017) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2011) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * My Life Me (2012-2013) * Johnny Test (2005-2014) * Chhota Bheem (2008-2017) * Mighty Raju (2011-2019) * Super Bheem (2017-2018) * Captain Biceps (2011-2016) * Delilah and Julius (2007-2011) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2009) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2004-2005) * Tractor Tom (2004-2006) * The Koala Brothers (2004-2008) * Engie Benjy (2002-2004) * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2010) * ToddWorld (2004-2008) * Making Fiends (2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2005) * Camp Lazlo (2006-2009) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2011-2016) * Pixel Pinkie (2009-2011) * Deep Fried Live with Tako the Octopus (2001-2011) * Space Goofs (1998-2009) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1998-2001) * Busytown Mysteries (2007-2010) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Sushi Pack (2007-2009) * ThunderCats (1985) (2006-2010) * ThunderCats (2011) (2011-2012) * Dragon Hunters (2006-2012) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2001) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998-2006) * Pelswick (2002-2004) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (2008-2009) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012) * Care Bears and Cousins (2015-2016) * Dragon Tales (2001-2011) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004) * Ned's Newt (1998-2000) * Liberty's Kids (2003-2004) * Class of the Titans (2006-2009) * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2003-2009) * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2012) (2012-2017) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Ōban Star-Racers (2006) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2009-2011) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (2009) * Animal Mechanicals (2009-2011) * My Friend Rabbit (2007-2011) * Will and Dewitt (2007-2011) * Willa's Wild Life (2008-2016) * Underground Ernie (2006) * Casper's Scare School (2011-2012) * Princess Sissi (1998-1999) * PB&J Otter (2000-2005) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2010) * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (2002-2007) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-2009, 2017-2018) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2003-2009) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Jane and the Dragon (2005-2011) * Jacob Two-Two (2006-2011) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Di-Gata Defenders (2007-2009) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) * Fred's Head (2009-2011) * Redwall: Tales of the Brave (2005-2006) * G2G (2009-2011) * Game Over (2005) * The Mr. Men Show (1997) (1998-2001) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) (2008-2011) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * SheZow (2013-2014) * Grossology (2015-2018) * Dive Olly Dive! (2006-2011) * Pet Alien (2005-2013) * Fly Tales (2000-2015) * Raggs (2006-2011) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * Spliced (2009-2011) * Birdz (2000-2014) * Ratz (2004-2011, 2014-2016) * The Garfield Show (2011-2016) * LarryBoy Adventures (2002-2003) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2017) (also aired on ETVKPS) * VeggieTales in the City (2017-2018) (also aired on ETVKPS) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2001-2011) * Finley the Fire Engine (2006-2011) * Crime Time (2009-2011) * Three Friends and Jerry (1998-1999) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007, 2015-2017) * League of Super Evil (2011-2016) * Rated A for Awesome (2015-2016) * Sidekick (2011-2014) * Almost Naked Animals (2011-2014) * Scaredy Squirrel (2012-2014) * RoboRoach (2002-2004) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Commander Clark (2013-2018) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Rocket Power (1999-2004) * As Told by Ginger (2011-2016) * Catscratch (2006-2008) * Turbo Dogs (2009-2011) * Transformers Animated (2007-2009) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2013-2016) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015-2017) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * KaBlam! (1998-2007) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Widget (1998-2001) * Tobot (2011-2016) * Tobot Althon (2017-2018) * Kaijudo (2012-2013) * Blazing Teens (2007-2012) * Blazing Team: Master of Yo Kwon Do (2015-2017) * Action League Now! (2002-2009) * The Weekenders (2000-2004) * Tootuff (2001-2011) * Monkey See Monkey Doo (2009-2011) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2011) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2008) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2011-2015) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Le Piaf (1998-2000) (formerly aired on Vlokozu Television and El TV Kadsre 1) * Angel's Friends (2010-2013) * World of Winx (2017-2018) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016) * Pippi Longstocking (1998) (moved on RGN for Kids) * Peppa Pig (2006-2011) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2011) * Four Eyes! (2006-2009) * The Tofus (2004-2005) * Oscar and Friends (1998-2003) * Teamo Supremo (2002-2004) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (1999-2009) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1998-2009) * Count Duckula (2005-2010) * Skylanders Academy (2017-2019) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) * PopPixie (2011) * Lilo & Sitich: The Series (2003-2006) * Stitch & Ai (2018) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1998-2001) * Sparkle Friends (2006-2011) * The Zimmer Twins (2006-2011) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Baku Tech! Bakugan (2013-2014) * Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi (2014) * Zoobles! (2011) * Magical Sweets (2013-2014) * Mecha Moto (2010-2012) * Kirarin Revolution (2007-2010) * Mirmo Zibang (2004-2007) * Sailor Moon (2014-2015) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon R (2015-2016) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon S (2016-2017) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon SuperS (2017-2018) (Viz Media dub) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (2018-2019) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon series ** TBA * Little Witch Academia (2017-2018) * Hamtaro (2002-2015) * InuYasha (2002-2006) (also aired on Banushen Television) * Flint the Time Detective (2000-2001) * Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! (2011-2015) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016, 2018) * Show by Rock!! (2017) * Hello!! Kinmoza (2015-2018) * Cocotama (2016-2019) (also aired on BTV Me) * Tico & Friends (2000-2001) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (2000-2012) * Hello Kitty's Stump Village (2004-2010) * Hello Kitty: Fun Of The Apple Forest (2007) * Growing Up With Hello Kitty (2013-2014) * Please My Melody (2006-2010) * Jewelpet (2010-2018) * Lady Jewelpet (2015-2016) * Jewelpet: Magical Change (2016) * Sanrio Boys (2019) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (2005-2006) * Monsuno (2012-2014) * Duel Masters (2004-2006) * Duel Masters Flash (2007-2008) * Zero: Duel Masters (2008) * Duel Masters: Long Time Ago series (2012-2018) ** Duel Masters Victory (2012-2013) ** Duel Masters Victory V (2013-2014) ** Duel Masters Victory V3 (2014-2015) ** Duel Masters VS (2015-2016) ** Duel Masters VSR (2016=2017) ** Duel Masters VSRF (2017-2018) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh PreCure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * PreCure Glitter Force (2012-2013) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * Digimon Adventure (2000-2001) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2001-2002) * Digimon Tamers (2002-2003) * Digimon Frontier (2003-2004) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) * Digimon Fusion (2013-2016) * Digimon Universe: App Monsters (2017-2018) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018-2019) * Love Live! (2016-2017) (Funimation dub) * Love Live! Sunshine!! (2017-2018) (Funimation dub) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear (2016) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (2017-2018) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (2018-2019) * Stitch! (2010-2013, 2014, 2016) * Monster Rancher (2001-2003) * Cardcaptors (2001-2003) * Fruits Basket (2001) (2005) * Ultra Maniac (2006-2007) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2009) * Super Gals! (2006-2007) * The Marshmallow Times (2005-2006) * Power Stone (2003) * Nyamko Days (2018) * Kodocha (2005-2008) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) (also aired on KadsreTV and Banushen Television) * Ultimate Muscle (2002-2004, 2006) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2010) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2005-2006) (4Kids dub) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012 with the 4Kids dub, 2017-2018 with the Warner Bros. Animation dub) * Medabots (2001-2002) * Medabot Spirit (2003-2004) * Mighty Cat Masked Niyander (2008-2009) (Nick India dub) * Mix Master (2006-2007) * Mix Master: Final Force (2017-2018) * Brave Beats (2016-2017) * Monkey Magic (1998) * Sgt. Frog (2011-2019) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) * Robot Girls Z (2015-2016) * Aikatsu! (2013-2017) * Aikatsu Stars! (2017-2019) * Pastel Life (2019) * Urusei Yatsura (1998-2003) (Nippol dub) (previously aired on Banushen Television) * WarioWare (2003-2018) * Sonic X (2004-2007) * K-On! (2011-2012) * Akazukin Chacha (1998-1999) * Soar High! Isami (1998-1999) * Sherlock Hound (2006-2007) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2018) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2010) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2007-2008) * Alfred J. Kwak (1998-2003) * Shugo Chara! (2011-2014) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1998-1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2010) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2010-2013) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2013-2014) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2015-2018) Music * Rage: Pop Hits (2008-2015) * Get Reel Music Mix (1998-2012) (A Voice of America El Kadsre production) * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Top of The Pops El Kadsre (2004) * Freshly Squeezed (2006-2012) * Groovers (1999-2005) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) * Les Dennis's Home Video Heroes (2011-2012) * The Erin Simpson Show (2009-2013) * Those Scurvy Rascals (2006-2008) * Bernard (2007-2013) * Spooky Sisters (2004) * Princess Natasha (2003-2006) * Doodlez (2001-2004) * Category:List of programs Category:ETVKK Category:Television program lists